


Shame

by kyuuketsukirui



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, First Lines Challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-13
Updated: 2004-10-13
Packaged: 2017-10-05 19:54:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/45507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyuuketsukirui/pseuds/kyuuketsukirui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Qui-Gon catches Obi-Wan masturbating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shame

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "first lines" challenge, where you start a drabble using the first line of someone else's fic. This uses a first line from one of Ruth's fics.

"Are you masturbating?"

"What? No! Force, no, Master," Obi-Wan squeaks, heart pounding.

Qui-Gon pauses. "Right."

Mentally cursing the rustling sheets - _so loud!_ \- Obi-Wan jerks his hand away. Qui-Gon is still standing in the doorway.

"Master?"

"It's all right, you know. Perfectly natural for a boy your age." Another pause, and then, "Though I think we should work on your shields tomorrow."

_He knows._ Cheeks burning, Obi-Wan lets out a choked whimper, coming suddenly and unexpectedly. His ragged breathing fills the room, and he can't even tell if Qui-Gon is still there.

"Good night, Padawan," Qui-Gon whispers, and Obi-Wan moans again.


End file.
